1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise filter and, more particularly, to a noise filter for effectively eliminating noise.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a noise filter comprises an inductance L, and a capacitor C, as shown in an equivalent circuit of FIG. 13, in an LC composite form. In the conventional noise filter, the problem happens that resonance may occur due to the inductance L, and the capacitor C to thereby twist the effective signal components and then cause secondary noise emission due to the twisted signal components.